


Wrong Kind of Paradise

by ladybug218



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from 10x08 - Memento Mori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Kind of Paradise

He doesn’t stop to think when they get outside and their car is blocked. He’s racing down the highway before he realizes what he’s doing. The thought that maybe Jackson should be the one running off to Vala’s rescue doesn’t cross his mind until much, much later.

Like when he wakes up naked and handcuffed to a bed in a cheap motel somewhere. He tries to ignore the gentleness of her touch while she’s wrapping his arm, but the brush of her fingers on his chest when she reads his dog tags is distracting. 

“So let me get this straight,” she says after shoving the Twinkie in his mouth, effectively cutting off his rambling. “I’m an alien and you lead a team of space explorers sanctioned by the United States Air Force. For some reason, I left whatever planet I’m from and came here to work under a mountain for a top secret government program. Tell me, Lieutenant Colonel; is the Air Force in the habit of hiring aliens for their top secret projects?”

He shakes his head and manages to swallow the Twinkie without choking. “I’ve got one on my team. And you started helping us out when you took a liking to Dr. Daniel Jackson and used some sort of alien bracelets to link you two together.”

The expression on her face makes it clear that she’s trying to place the name. “So if I’m linked to this Dr. Jackson, why did I end up wandering the streets alone, not knowing who I am?”

“You were abducted from a restaurant where you and Daniel were having dinner,” Cameron explains. “We managed to find the place where you were being held, but in the fight to rescue you, you lost your memory and slipped out before we could get you back to the base.”

“But if we’re linked, why isn’t he the one who came racing after me?”

“You’re not linked anymore,” he says. “That was a while ago.”

Vala ponders this and he really hopes she’s going to uncuff him soon because he’s starting to lose all feeling in his arm. “So we have a relationship then? It still doesn’t explain why you’re the one here.” 

He swallows hard because her words are accompanied by her fingers idly tracing patterns on his chest. “We got to the police station a few minutes after they released you to people with phony ID,” he explains. “We were going to follow, but our car was blocked in. I saw a kid on a motorcycle and commandeered it.”

Her fingers are starting to slip down to his stomach and he involuntarily sucks in a breath. “What I find interesting,” she says in a tone that makes him realize she is completely aware of the effect she’s having on him, “is that you’re the one who raced to save me, Lieutenant Colonel.”

“You’re a member of my team,” he says, closing his eyes as her fingers graze the waistband of his boxers. 

“Is that all I am?” 

He really wants to say that she’s also been nothing but a pain in his ass since the day she showed up at Stargate Command and slapped those damn bracelets on herself and Jackson but now her hand is inside his boxers and closing around him and something between his brain and his mouth just short-circuited.

“Vala,” he manages, but it’s a cross between a plea and a moan instead of the admonishment he had intended.

“I do like the sound of that,” she decides.

Her hand is soft and warm and moving in just the right way that he can’t help but thrust his hips up as he lets out another soft groan. 

“You seem very eager, Lieutenant Colonel,” she observes. “Are you sure we’ve never done this before? I find it hard to believe I would overlook a man like you.”

His breath is coming in short gasps now and he’s fairly certain all the blood that should be going to the part of his brain that regulates speech has been diverted when she suddenly pulls her hand away and he feels the bed shift as she stands up. His eyes open and he looks over, blinking, to see her picking up his wallet again.

“It’s interesting, really,” she says, taking something out of the wallet and walking back toward the bed. “I don’t remember anything about my life, but I do remember what this is.” She holds up a condom and gives him a wicked smile. 

“Vala,” he tries again and his tone is still wanting, but this time with a slight edge of warning. “You’re making a big mistake,” he says. “You and I have never been anything but friends.” And, okay, he’s stretching the truth a little because he’s really never even considered her a friend, but maybe if she thinks they are, she’ll stop and then he wonders if he’s crazy for wanting her to stop because she’s gorgeous and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that she’s appeared in his fantasies a few times.

“Well, Lieutenant Colonel, I think it’s time that changed,” she says, putting the condom on the night stand and pulling off her clothes.

His brain short circuits again and he feebly attempts to push her off with his injured arm, but she simply laughs and the sound goes straight to his groin. He lets his arm fall back to the bed as she straddles him and he instantly realizes that this whole thing has been a turn on for her because she’s wet and he’s hard and he knows they’re both going to regret this when she gets her memory back but there’s no stopping them now. 

She reaches for the condom, rips open the package and slowly slides it over him, causing him to groan again. She doesn’t give him time to think though, using her hand to guide him inside her and he tries to think of anything but how good she feels around him.

With one arm handcuffed to the bed and the other in pain and weak from being shot, there’s not much he can do in the way of active participation, but she doesn’t seem to mind as she sets a slow and steady pace, her hands running up and down his chest. 

Her pace increases and he’s breathing hard and knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Vala,” he moans, wishing he could touch her to help her over the edge since the strain of holding back might very well kill him. She understands his dilemma though and slides one of her hands down to the juncture between her legs and damn if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Her other hand tangles the chain around his neck, her thumb brushing the hollow of his throat when she finally comes. He jerks his hips up sharply as he joins her.

She relaxes against him for a few moments and he thinks maybe she’ll finally uncuff him and they can do this again properly before the rest of the team shows up and then he groans, this time out of frustration, not passion.

“What?” she asks, sliding off of him. She bends down to remove the condom, ties off the end and makes her way to the bathroom. He hears her flushing the toilet and running water and then she’s back with a damp rag and a towel and she starts cleaning him up.

“The rest of SG1 could come through that door any minute,” he tells her, cursing himself for not remembering his locator beacon sooner and thanking God that they didn’t burst in five minutes ago. “All SGC personnel are outfitted with locator chips which can be activated if they go missing.”

Vala stiffens and immediately drops the rag and towel as she starts putting her clothes back on. “If that’s the case, how come I was missing for two weeks?”

He sighs. “The people who abducted you removed your transmitter.”

She pauses dressing long enough to bring her fingers up to her arm and he can see that she’s ready to believe him. Then she shakes her head and continues dressing. “Well, then, you’ll be fine here until they come to save you,” she says, picking up all the evidence of their tryst and taking it into the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” he asks, frantically trying to think of a way to keep her here so she’s safe from the members of the Trust. 

“That’s none of your concern,” she says, sliding his boxers back on and grabbing the bag of snacks she had purchased. “This ought to keep you entertained while you wait for rescue.”

“Vala, please,” he begs. “Stay with me until they get here. Or, better yet, uncuff me and we can go back to Stargate Command. The people who grabbed you before could grab you again and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She looks at him for a long moment and he sees a flicker of trust in her eyes, but she turns away, shoving his wallet in her pocket. “It was fun, Lieutenant Colonel,” she says, walking out the door.

Cameron sighs and bangs his head against the pillow in frustration. There’s nothing he can do now but wait.


End file.
